Broken
by Sterek123
Summary: "Well congratulation Damon-Freaking-Salvatore, you've managed to singlehandedly break Bonnie Bennett. Do you want your prize?" Bamon. Slight Kennett.


Hey guys! I've decided to write another Bamon story. I know I have 2 others that I'm supposed to be working for, but I lost my muse. So here you go and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't feel like doing this for every chapter but it applies to them all.

Elena called the whole group to the boardinghouse to discuss ways to kill Klaus. Caroline entered the house first, Alaric and Jeremy arriving a few minutes later.

"Where's Judgy?" Damon finally asked after ten minutes of waiting for her.

Caroline glanced at her phone. "Uh… she just texted me. She's going to be a few minutes late." Damon rolled his eyes, and then started pacing with a cup of bourbon in hand.

"Well she better hurry the hell up." The raven haired vampire growled. Just then, Bonnie barged into the boarding house.

"Sorry I'm late," she murmured taking a seat.

"Sure took you long enough," the vampire said smartly. The green eyes witch gave him a dirty look but stayed silent. _God he's hot_. She thought.

It was then Elena began the meeting. "So as we all know, Klaus is back in Mystic Falls with his whole family. We need to find a way to get rid of them. Permanently." She looked around the room making eye contact with everyone. "Any suggestions?"

Bonnie paid no attention the rest of the meeting. Her mind was otherwise… occupied. _What's so special about Elena? _She mused internally_. Why must everything living and dead be so in love with her? Why not me? _

_It's because you're just a weapon to them. _A voice told her_. They don't care about you. _Nobody _does._

_Shut up! _Bonnie yelled_. Elena and Caroline care! They're my family._

_Maybe to _you_, but do they feel the same? When's the last time they came over? The voice asked._

_This weekend, _Bonnie answered, smug.

_To talk about something besides killing Klaus? The voice retorted_

…

_Exactly._

_What is she thinking about? _ Damon thought to himself. For the past 15 minutes Bonnie's been staring off into space, with an angry expression on her face.

"Damon what do you think?" Elena asked him, her doe eyes meeting his blue. God she was so beautiful it made his undead heart hurt. She understood better than anyone else, she completed him. Yet she's still with Stefan, he thought bitterly. It's always going to be Stefan.

"I think we should go for the weakest link." Caroline butted in. "You know, lure them, seduce them, and kill them."

At that moment Caroline looked like a whole new smarter person. She was not the dumb little blonde he used as a blood whore a few months back. "Barbie that's the most intelligent thing you've ever said."

Caroline sneered at him. "Bite me psycho."

Damon smirked at her. "Please, I wouldn't lower my standards." Stefan had to hold her down from attacking him.

Elena gained back the attention. "I don't know, that seems wrong."

"Seriously Elena?" Caroline deadpanned. "Klaus killed Jenna, he made Tyler bite me, and he threatens us on a daily bases. You think he _cares_ whether or not what he does is _fair_? Well grow up Elena we need to fight, and we need to fight dirty." Damon nodded in agreement.

Hurt flashed in the girl's brown eyes. "I… I guess you're right." She gave a huge sigh. "So, what Original do we use?"

Caroline blinked. "W-What?" She stuttered.

Elena looked at her incredulously. "What. Original. Should. We. Use?" At The blonde's blank look she threw her arms up. "Really Caroline?"

"Fine," The girl snapped. "We'll use Klaus."

Stefan automatically objected. "No. You said the weakest link. Klaus is like the strongest one of all."

"Then who?" Elena asked. "Elijah?"

"I got it!" Alaric said unexpectedly. "You said the weakest one right?" They nodded. "Someone who would be more likely to be influenced? A certain person who was daggered for a long time and is adjusting to this world?"

"Yeah…?" Damon trailed off blankly.

"A person like… Kol." Alaric finished.

"Kol?"

He nodded his head in confirmation. "Kol."

"Yeah that's all fine and dandy," Stefan said. "But I've got a question. Who's going to seduce him?"

The room quieted. "Well, it's not going to be me." Alaric joked lightly. Nobody laughed.

Caroline looked uncomfortable. "Dibs out," she said quietly. "I'm already having a rough patch with Tyler, I can't add shacking up with an original on my list."

The doppelganger nodded in agreement. "Me either. I've already got too much on my plate."

"But," Jeremy spoke up. "If you won't do it, and Caroline refuses, then that only leaves…"

Damon finished for him. "Judgy." There was an awkward silence and everybody looked at her. The unusually quiet witch seemed to notice the staring. "Huh?"

"Uh, Bon are you okay with you being the one?" Caroline spoke to her as if she was a child one word away from a tantrum.

Uh, sure. Whatever," The green eyed girl murmured absentmindedly.

"Really?" She asked skeptically. Caroline thought Bonnie would have a fit. Throw things, yell, and give aneurysms. "Are you sure?"

" Whatever, I don't care." The witch answered distractedly.

Nobody argued. No one objected. It was settled.

Bonnie watched as Damon paced across the room, running his hands through his silky black hair in frustration. She wondered how it would feel on her fingers. _Well you'll never find out_. She thought cynically. 'I love you!' was what she felt like telling him. Bonnie wanted to run up to Damon and kiss him like crazy. _Life is so unfair. _Bonnie let out a loud sigh.

When the witch looked up, she noticed everyone clearing the room. Bonnie quickly stood up and packed her things. As she walked towards the door, she collided with a hard chest. Bonnie looked up and saw Damon's face smirking down at her. "So what did you think of the meeting Witchy?" He asked.

_Kiss me. Kiss me._ Bonnie realized she was staring at him, and quickly looked away. "…It was great… I totally agree." She stuttered, heat creeping up her neck.

"Really?" Damon asked in surprise. "I thought you'd slaughter me on the spot."

The brunette frowned at him. "Why would I kill you?"

"Because you hate me!" The vampire retorted.

_ No I don't I, I love. And I'd really love it if you just kiss me damn it! _Bonnie wanted to say, but instead agreed. "True."

The raven haired man looked at the witch distrustfully. "Are you really okay with all this?"

"All of what?" Bonnie demanded.

"With you seducing Kol."

Bonnie started choking on air. She furiously shook her head. "_What?!_ No! What made you think I'd _ever_ be okay with this?" Bonnie demanded, her body shaking with fury. The blue eyed vampire looked at her; she could tell he was greatly amused. "You think this is funny?" Bonnie hissed. "Why would you guys think I'd do this?"

"_Maybe_ it was because when Caroline asked if you wanted to do it, you _said 'uh, sure. Whatever. I don't care_.'" Damon answered laughing quietly.

Bonnie punched him in the chest. "You're a jerk!" the man just chuckled, which made the brunette even angrier.

"_I'm sor-ry… Bonnie… Stop_!" Damon gritted out clutching his head. "It wasn't even my fault! God."

Bonnie sighed. "Well, it's not mine either. I'm not going to do it. Ask Caroline to do it or something."

"Can't. She said she has doggy issues. And Elena's got her own thing to take care of." He answered.

She groaned. "How about you?"

Damon snorted. "Seduce Kol? No thanks."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Rebekah, you idiot." He merely shook his head._ See Bonz? They don't care_. The voice returned. She ignored it. "Besides, who's to say I don't have my own problems?"

The vampire chuckled. "Your friends have _romantical_ problems." She just stared. "Pshh. You? What love life do you have? Jeremy cheated on you with a ghost, nothing more to it." _You're so pathetic Bon Bon._

Blood rushed to her face. "Fuck you."

Bonnie turned to storm away but he grabbed her arm, sending shiver up her spine. "Come on Witch, it was a joke."

Bonnie was appalled at the tears forming in her eyes. "Well it wasn't very funny." She muttered.

His icy blue eyes searched her muddy green. "Are you okay?" He almost sounded… concerned. _No he doesn't, don't get ahead of yourself. _

"I'm fine." She snapped.

Damon shook his head. "No you're not." He sighed. "Alright, I know we had bad blood between us, and I'm sorry but I can tell there's something bothering you. Just talk to me, I want to help." Damon didn't know why he was practically begging her, or why he cared for that matter.

_Aw come on Bonnie_, The voice taunted_. He doesn't really care; he just wants more brownie points. _She laughed bitterly, "What do you want me to say? That I love you? Or that I wish someone would actually love me for _me_, not for me the Witch? I got it; you want me to say that I just want someone to appreciate me?"

Damon looked around bewildered. "Bonn-"

She interrupted him. "I do alright? I _fucking_ love you so much that it hurts, but you don't care! You have your ass too far up Elena's ass. Well congratulation Damon-_Freaking_-Salvatore, you've managed to singlehandedly break Bonnie Bennett. Do you want your prize?"

"What the _hell_ are you-" He was once again interrupted, but by the sound of the door opening. Elena came in.

"Hey, sorry. I forgot my jacket here. _Bonnie_? What are you doing- Hey. Are you okay?"

Tears were streaming down the witch's face. She then realized how close she and Damon were standing. She brushed past him, unable to meet his smoldering gaze. "Sorry," she muttered to the both of them before making a hasty exit.

"Bonnie, wait!" Elena said trying to stop her but it was too late. The brown eyed girl turned and glared at the vampire. "What did you do?"

_ What. The. _Fuck_. Just happened? _

Damon walked to the bar and poured himself a drink, trying to think. _I love you_ her voice rang in his head. _Really? Bonnie?_ He thought numbly. _But she's asexual. _"-do? Damon? Damon!" Elena snapped at him. "What just happened."

He took a sip of his drink. "I have no idea."

As soon as she got home, Bonnie jumped on her bed and started crying. _No, no, no! Why Bonnie, why?! He will never love you. It's going to be Elena. Always going to be her. You would do good to remember that._

TBC.

So, what do you think. I'd love to hear any comments, questions, and concerns. Review :D


End file.
